Identity: No More Mind Games
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: The title says it all. Not in someones head, all real events. OC character. No pairings right now, but that could change. Rated M for gore.
1. Mind Over Matter

**Title: Mind Over Matter - Chapter 1: Mind over Matter**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Not inside a person's head like the movie. These events are really happening. No real pairing. OC character included.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OC.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mind Over Matter**

"Come on George, let me drive."

The York family was on a road trip for vacation.

"Will you just stop?" Breathed George. "I can handle it on my own."

They drove for a few minutes in silence. George sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave our counseling just yet."

"George! What did I say about talking about that in front of Timmy?" Alice said, through her teeth.

"I'm sorry...I-uh...You can drive after we get something to eat, k?"

"Whatever."

**B**A**N**G*  
******************************

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Asked Alice, watching her husband attempt to attach the spare.

"Look, honey. I'm getting there, all right!"

"Geez honey, don't get so defensive... Is there anything I can do to help? Asked Alice.

"No."

Timmy knocked on his window, and Alice walked over. He put his hand on the window.

"Oh..." Gasped Alice.

Timmy hadn't spoken since his father left. She put her hand on the window where his was. He moved back and she put her hand down. He moved further back and she stepped backwards.

**SCREECH**

Alice flipped over a car.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! ALICE, OH MY GOD!"

George crawled to where Alice lay.

"ALICE?"

He looked towards the car.

"What've you-What Have You Done? What Have You Done! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

The man in the car came running out. George rocked back and forth, holding his wife's hand.

"Alice? ALICE! What Have You Done! What Have You Done! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Let me take a look." Said the man.

"The driver of every motor vehicle involved in any matter of an accident originating between the operation of a vehicle shall within ten days of the accident, report the accident." Said George, delirious. He repeated broken bits. "The DMV Says we should report it. We should report it."

The man went to the little boy, Timmy, watching nearby.

"You got a towel or something in the car?"

The son just stood there, watching his mother bleeding on the ground.

"Ok. Come help me look."

He picked the little boy up and ran to the York's car.

"I'm Ed."

Ed ran to the still rambling George and placed a towel on Alice's neck wound.

"Stay here, keep her dry."

"It's ok. It's ok honey. It's ok, I'll keep you warm."

Ed ran over and banged on the backseat window of the Lincoln he'd been driving.

"Lady open the door, we need the phone!"

"No!" The lady shouted.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. Honey, it's ok. No. You're ok. Can you hear me? Your making me cry! Your gonna be ok. Your gonna be ok." Said George, reassuring himself more then her.

Ed ran over, grabbed the jack, and smashed his window.

"Give me the god damn phone!"

He reached in and grabbed the phone.

"The phone is dead, alright!" Shouted the lady.

He tried the phone. It was dead.

* * *

**A/N: I know nobody probably looks for Identity stories, but I wrote this awhile go so I posted it. It starts out very similar to the actual movie with original pieces tossed in. Soon, it will be off on its own tangent. Review if you happen to read it?**


	2. Oh My! You're Just Bleeding All Over!

**Title: Mind Over Matter - Chapter 2: Oh My, You're just... Bleeding All Over**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: The accident gets worse **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OC and some plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Oh My, You're just... Bleeding All Over**

A car pulled up to the motel. The door burst open, and in stepped George carrying Alice.

"She won't stop bleeding, she won't stop bleeding."

The man at the desk did a double take and jumped up.

"Jesus Christ! What happened?"

"It was an accident! We had an accident! May I use your phone?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Stuttered the man.

He picked up the phone and dialed. George set Alice on a nearby couch and knelled in front of her.

"Shit! Phones out. That's what happens in the rain." Stammered the man.

Ed walked in with Timmy.

"Their phone doesn't work." Said George.

"Saint Jude, 24 hour emergency. 30 miles east." Said the man, still behind the counter.

Ed nodded. He set Timmy in a chair.

"You sit here, k."

He turned to George.

"Keep pressure on the wound. I'll be back with help. Check them in."

"I'll put em' in 4." Said the man, grabbing a key.

Ed raced out the door. A few minutes later, a very angry lady came through the door.

"Great, now I'm stuck here!"

"What are you talking about?" said the man.

"First of all, who are you?" Snapped the lady.

"I'm Larry. I own this place."

"Well, Larry, I was just thrown out of my car by my driver, who had to go get help for HER!" Shouted the woman.

She was pointing at Alice.

* * *

Ed drove along the empty highway. The raindrops splattering on the windshield made site near impossible. A blinking light came into view, followed by a woman waving her arms. He could hear her:

"Please! Please stop! PLEASE! Yes!"

She ran to the driver's side window.

"My car broke down. Can I get a ride?"

"Uh, Yeah sure. Hop in."

She grabbed some of her bags and got in.

"Thanks."

They drove for a while in silence.

"You know your going east."

"Hospitals this way." Said Ed, turning on the heater.

"It's flooded. I mean, it's a dead end. You can't get through."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to try, miss..."

"Paris."

"Paris? I'm Ed."

* * *

"Caroline Suzanne? That name sound familiar...Wait...Didn't you used to be that actress?" Larry asked.

Caroline looked at him and grit her teeth.

"Yes."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Larry.

He grabbed key number 8.

"Now is 8 a nice room?" Asked Caroline. "Because though I am leaving soon, I would still prefer a nice room."

She slipped him an extra $20. He eyed her wallet.

"8's very cozy."

* * *

Ed walked around the front of the Lincoln that was now stuck in water. He came around to the passenger window.

"I told you so." Shrugged Paris.

Another car was headed their direction. Ed ran to the road.

"Hey, stop! There's no way through. There's no way through!"

The car slowed, and Ed walked to the driver window.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Who wants to know?" Said the man in the passenger seat.

"Look, there's been an accident. A bad one. A lady's hurt. We need a cell phone if you have one."

"Dude, slow down. First of all, we do not know who you are. Second of all, we do not see an accident-"

Ed reached through the car, over a woman and grabbed the man's shirt collar.

"Listen dude, I'm having a real fucked up, real bad fucking day. So I suggest if you or your girlfriend has a cell phone you give it to me."

"Dude, we don't have a cell phone, so could you just let go of me now!"

Ed let go and leaned back out of the car.

"Alright, then I need you to give me a lift in the other direction."

"It's flooded that way too." Said the woman.

The man saw Paris.

"Ginny, pop the trunk. Let them in."

Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"Ginny, let them in!"

She popped the trunk, and they got in. The man looked Paris up and down.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Lou, this is Ginny."

* * *

The car pulled up to the motel.

"The phone still dead?" Asked Ed running up to Larry.

"Ya."

"The roads flooded both ways. I couldn't get through."

"Where's your Lincoln."

"Stuck in a rut about 15 miles out. These two picked me up and the girl was stranded. Hey, is there another way out of the valley?"

Larry was looking over the three new people. His eyes came to rest on Paris.

"Is she a hooker?"

"Listen! Is there a back road out of here?"

"Where do you think the waters going, you wouldn't make it 500 feet!" Said Larry, defensively.

"How's the woman?"

"I don't know, they're in 4."

Ed ran to the room. Alice was on the bed and George was kneeling next to it, holding the towel in place, and keeping his other hand on her forehead.

"We're a little stuck here, George. I don't think we can get out tonight."

"She just keeps shaking!" Said George, barely paying attention.

"She's in shock. Let me take a look."

"What?"

"Let me take a look."

George looked back at his wife, then reluctantly moved. Ed looked over the wound.

"Did your wife pack a sewing kit?"

"No."

A new car pulled up. Larry and Ed ran outside. A man stepped out from the driver side.

"I'm Officer Rhodes. I'm transporting a prisoner. I'll give you the right to refuse us service, but I could use a room."

"You got a radio?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah, why?"

"We've had an accident, and we could use some help."

"Alright."

Officer Rhodes opened the passenger side door and grabbed the radio.

"442, requesting medical. This is 442 requesting medical… Nothing," He said, defeated.

He put the radio back.

"She's banged up pretty bad; you got a first-aid kit in there?"

"Band-aid, that's about it." Said Rhodes, looking through the glove compartment. Ed looked at Larry.

"How about a needle and thread?"

"Maybe in the kitchen. I'll go check. Officer, you and your guy are in 10. Just grab your key and go ahead."

* * *

Ed was stitching up Alice's neck, and George was watching.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Pretty much where you're standing. Hey, is the - uh - little boy. Is he all right? He hasn't said a word since the accident. I don't know if he-."

"No, no. He doesn't talk much, ever since...The uh...I'm his stepfather. His father...Two years ago he left. Little temper problem."

George looked distant.

"Almost done," said Ed.

A loud bang came from outside. George and Ed looked at each other.

"You finish," said George, looking towards the window.

"I'll go see what's going on."

George opened the door and ran outside. He was almost on the road, when the trash can nearest to him toppled over. A girl, leaning/grabbing onto a post, had accidentally bumped it. She had her back to him.

"Hey..."

He started towards her. She turned. She has two lines of blood running down her shirt.

"Thank god," she said.

She started to fall.

"Hey!" George shouted.

George raced over and caught her. He lowered her towards the ground, laying her across his lap. He supported her head with his arm. Bullet holes. Her blood was already covering his lap and making a huge pool on the ground.

"Hey! ED, LARRY! SOMEBODY!"

No one answered. He picked her up, and raced to the room.

* * *

**A/N: At this point I'm just having rambling fun. If anyone ever reads this (Which I doubt anyone but me would go looking for Identity stories) than let me know what you think, please. Don't be a ghost reader. GHOST READERS DON'T GET PRESENTS FROM SANTA!**


End file.
